theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Warmaster Ivaan
Warmaster Ivaan is one of the ten council members and is in charge of all the Allfather's Hyperious Guard Armies. The Warmaster and the Hyperious Guard's duty is to follow in the wake of the Legions and secure them for the Allfather. Warmaster Ivaan is a brutal but effeactive leader and is from the vicious planet Phantomine. This is where the Warmaster controls his Hyperious Guard from and a major muster point for guard regiments on their way to the fronts. Personal History Warmaster Ivaan was born on the outskirts of Prospero Collective on the planet Phantomine. Ivaan’s parents were managers at the Prospero Lumber Corporation, and were stationed at the Glen’s Rock lumber camp. Glen’s Rock is on the outskirts of the enormous Prospero Collective and is prone to Stalker, Shrieker, and bandit attacks. Ivaan’s older brother decided not to follow in his parents footsteps and go into management with the lumber company and instead joined the Prospero Primary, the collective’s defense military. Ivaan’s brother made a good name for himself in the Primary, but he was killed in an ambush by bandits. This inspired Ivaan to join the Primary at the age of 16. Ivaan was put into officer training shortly after because of his excellent scores on training missions and impressive understanding of battlefield strategy. After graduating from the Prospero Primary Officer Academy at the top of his class, Ivaan quickly climbed through the ranks. Ivaan fought and gained much reputation after engagements like the Siege of Silent Bluff, the bandits, Dark Mauler’s, ambush of the Primary’s 4th Mobile Infantry Regiment, and in the suppressing of the Loteran Riots. Ivaan was promoted to general at the age of 26, the youngest general by far in the history of the Primary, after leading the effort to crush the Allfather’s Day Uprising in the outer districts of the collective. Many questioned the decision to promote someone so young to general, but General Ivaan would prove himself during one of the worst conflicts in Phantomine’s history, The Dead Night Rebellion. The Dead Night Collectives is one off the other two collectives on Phantomine besides Prospero. The Dead Night Rebellion was Dead Night Collective’s attempt to replace Prospero as the dominate collective on the planet (See The Phantomine System page for details on the Rebellion). The Dead Night Collective launched an airborne surprise attack on Prospero to try to defeat the Prospero Primary forces before they could organize. Since Phantomine is a heavily forested planet there are few land routes between the collectives, forcing most of the transportation to be done in the air. Dead Night used a large number of air transports to land troops deep into Prospero trying to cut off the Primary forces that had been deployed in large numbers to defend the outskirts of the collective. Dead Night was able to transport enough troops to surround a large portion of the Primary forces on the outskirts. General Ivaan was in control of the Primary forces tasked with defending the inner loop interstate, which was were the Primary forces that were not trapped were able to stop the dead night advance into the center of the collective. Lord General Dimitrii was the overall commander of the Prospero Primary at the start of the attack, but his command convoy was hit by a Dead Night tactical Nuke, devastating the upper command structure. While Ivaan was not the highest ranking officer left, the other higher ranking generals had been with the main portion of the Primary army that is cut off and surrounded. General Ivaan could see that if strategic decisions were not made quickly the war would be lost and he took command before anyone else could. General Ivaan then led the charge that he would go down in Phantomine history for. Ivaan gathered up all the Primary forces he could from center of the collective, and ordered an all-out charge across the inner loop interstate in an attempt to link up with the surrounded main army of the Primary. While thousands of men died crossing the interstate, the charge caught the Dead Night forces by surprise because they didn’t expect the Primary to be able to mount such a strong counter attack. General Ivaan led the charge from his command tank and motivated his force on even after the tank was destroyed, forcing Ivaan to continue on foot. This charge was the turning point in the battle because it broke the Dead Night’s encirclement of the main Primary units, and forced the Dead Night troops to break off the siege of Prospero. Due to Ivaan’s quick actions after the high command was destroyed, Ivaan was promoted up to Lord General and put in charge of Prospero’s counter attack on Dead Night Collective. With the arrival of Hyperious Guard Regiments to help replenish the Prospero Primary, Lord General Ivaan let the massive campaign to conquer Dead Night Collective. As a result of Ivaan’s actions during the Dead Night Rebellion the Allfather recognized the potential of Ivaan and decided to put him on a course to become the new Warmaster of the Hyperious Guard. Now Ivaan leads the Hyperious Guard Armies of the Allfather on a crusade against all who stand against him. Wife and Family Ivaan’s Waifu Name: Aurora, Bridgette, Elaine, Elizabeth, Eleanor, Majora- real name Home world: Phantomine, Rift Collective. She was born around Ivaan’s time. She is 7 years younger. 133 years old. Occupation: Murderer, arsonist, aggressive jay walker, black marketer, crime lord, assassin, artist, lady, and loving wife and mother. Physical description: B/C Cup Hair/color: Long hair down to her middle back. Natural medium gold blonde, but dyed violet or some crazy ass colors. Height: 6’2 Hotness/beauty: 10 Kids: 10 kids Category:The CouncilCategory:Hyperious Guard